


A Night to Remember

by primaryglitch



Category: gihren's greed, 機動戦士ガンダム | Mobile Suit Gundam (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, the sex isn't the main focus even though it was supposed to be, this takes place in gihren's greed by the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 00:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19860781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primaryglitch/pseuds/primaryglitch
Summary: After years of waiting, Garma finally forced Char to acknowledge their shared pasts and possible futures.





	A Night to Remember

Garma stood waiting against the pillars of the grand Zabi mansion. He was early, but Char would pass by soon. He knew his schedule like the back of his hand, as he imagined Char knew his. They had done this dance of courtship before but never taken it further. But tonight would be different. After years of imagining and waiting for Char to come to him, it was time to give up that dream. He would bring Char to him.

Just as he knew, he saw Char come into view. With his mask on, it was hard to read his expression but somehow Garma knew his eyes landed on him. 

"Lay with me, Char."

"Garma, I don't think that's appropriate."

"Do you remember back when we were in the academy? I just want a night like that again. I won't force you, or ask it of you again"

"Garma," Char said softly, possible as tender as such a hardened man could.

Char pushed Garma back against the pillar and their lips met. What was at first soft and testing, after years of distance, but their bodies remember and it soon became passionate. Char took control of the kiss, as he often did in times long gone. Garma let out a slight sigh in Char's mouth at the attention he yearned for, for so many years.

"My room," Garma whispered as they broke their kiss. "No one will bother us there."

Char said nothing and simply turned to walk in said direction. Garma sighed, he had hoped to get more attention from the man, but just the fact that he had gotten his far was a victory- so Garma followed silently. 

The guards said nothing as they passed and arrived and his room, which Garma was thankful. He had invited Char many times over the years, for strategizing or for company so he supposed nothing seemed out of the usual.

Once inside the vase room, Garma stopped and turned to Char. "Remove your helmet," he said, with authority in his voice. While he technically outranked Char, both of them nee they were equals.

"You never have an issue with it before."

"Sunglasses are different than a helmet. I'm not going to let you fuck me it on."

Char chuckled at that and loosen up a bit, "such vulgar language for a Zabi heir."

"You know better than that, Char. Here I am just Garma and you are just Char. There's not Zabi or Aznable here, it's just us."

"And you should know better too, you'll always be a Zabi."

The comment was phrased like a compliment, praising his heritage but it strung. Garma had to hold himself back from revealing what he knew. Not yet, the time wasn't right. He should have expected for Char to still harbor the feelings that exploded into action during the war. He also knew that partnering with his man could mean suicide, but he didn't back down. He wanted Char, he needed to know if he could ever have him.

Char complied with his request and removed his helmet and the mask as well. Underneath was tousled blonde hair and crystalline blue eyes. Garma didn't know how to tell char he loved his eyes while sounding genuine, so he raised his hand to Char's cheek and looked him in his beautiful eyes before kissing the corner of his mouth.

Much to Garma's delight Char reached up and tangled his hands in his hair. Garma nearly purred and the touch. He felt a slight tug as Char pulled his hair tired lose and his hair hit his shoulders. Char continued to comb through Garma's long hair as their kiss broke. 

As Garma was catching his breath, Char spoke deep and breathy, "I like your hair longer."

"I won't cut it," Garma responded, "I can grow it even longer if you'd like."

Char simply let out a low rumble in reason, the kind that had been engraved in Garma's mind for years- verbal confirmation of Char's lust.

"Sit on the bed," Garma spoke with a voice like silk, "I'll disrobe for you."

Char needed no convincing to follow Garma's directions and then store at Garma with heavy lust in his eyes. Garma reached up and undid his collar with practiced ease as Char watched. His expression only seemed to become hungrier once his neck was exposed. Next came his jacket, which he undid careful from the hidden zipper in the front as to not pull seams, leaving Garma exposed in a black undershirt and his dog tags. He slowly removed his undershirt exposing his skin while keeping eye contact with Char for as long as possible. The hunger in his eyes and the bulge growing in his pants was enough to encounter Garma to continue. Garma reached up to take off his dog tags Char interrupted, "No, keep them on." Garma raised an eyebrow but complied, the dog tags cold against his bare chest.

As Garma leaned down to take out his boot Char spoke in a low gravely voice, " let me help." 

Curious, Garma moved forward towards Char and waited to see what would happen. Char stood up and motioned for Garma to sit down on the bed. Once in their traded positions Char kneeled in front of Garma and took his boot in his hands. Before pulling he rested his check against Garma's spread thighs. A blush saddled over Garma at the tender look in Char's eyes mixed with laden lust. Char pulled his boot off and did the same with the other. Char stood up, looking so large looking over Garma. Before Garma could even reach down, Char was undoing his belt buckle for him. Once undone he made quick work of his pants, pulling off his pants and underwear in one swoop. 

There Garma lay, bare with his legs spread, hair fanned out under him, and Char in between his long legs. Char leaned over and placed his hand on Garma's chest, causing Garma to shiver from the contact. Char used his other hand to nig Garma's thighs open wider. He trailed his hand down his chest right up until the head of Garma's cock without touching it, leading him to let out a whine.

Char let go of Garma's thighs and leaned down further, placing his arm forearm above Garma's head and kissed him once more. It was more passionate than the last, and the bastard must have known his uniform keep catching on Garma's dick from the sharp and sudden intakes of breath. They broke away when they craved air more than each other. After catching his breath, Chas asked, "Where do you keep your lube?"

"Bottom left drawl of my nightstand."

Char simply hummed in response and was left to stare up at the canopy of his bed. Garma couldn't help but remember the hours he's spent here longing for Char, pretending he's as infatuated. A chuckle broke that line of thought and Garma looked over to see Char still rummage through his nightstand. "You didn't tell me you had toys Garma," Char said low and surly, which brought a deeper blush to his face.

"Well, I have to keep myself occupied from time to time. Come on then, don't keep me waiting," Garma managed to make the last half sound seductive. He left out the part that the toys were used almost exclusively to the thought of Char, hoping the red color wouldn't give him away.

Char reemerged at the foot of the bed with his bottle of half-used lube in his hand. He had already opened it and had rubbed it between his fingers on one hand. He leaned down in front of Garma to pushed gently on his hole. Garma felt his muscles furl at the touch and Char swerved his finger. "Breath in," Char orders as he steady pushed in one finger. 

It burned, the finger push always did for Garma. The cool slick lube contrasted with Char's calloused finger. Garma sighed and closed his eyes, trying to relax. Char found a rhythm fast, and soon the feeling was more pleasurable than odd. Garma whined as Char pulled out near full, but it was only to add another finger. The familiar stretch burned in the best way as Char quickened his thrusts while scissoring Garma, searching for the bundle of nerves that would make him cry out as he did years ago. And just like that, he found them and Garma arched off the bed with the sweetest cry that made Char's heartache.

"I'm ready," Garma panted out.

"No, you're not," Char spoke with fake composure as if Garma cries and slim body were enough to make him feel as if he was going to burst. 

"I am, just like before." Like before when they would meet in empty classrooms, hallways, even mobile suits. They never took much time for prep, there was always too much to do.

"We were younger then, Garma. Let me take care of you," Char whispered into his thighs right before biting down. Garma whimpered, from the words or the sensation he couldn't tell.

Char had his way with Garma for a few more minutes, hitting his prostate every other thrust, leaving him fisting at the bedsheets. Much to Garma's relief and dismay he added a third finger and continued the onslaught. His dick remained untouched by Char, precum leaking from the head begging for attention.

"C-Char, hurry up. If you don't I'll cum before we even can," Garma got out between whimpers.

"I've got you Garma, I've got you," Char spike sweetly, unconventionally sweetly to him. Maybe it was something about seeing him absolute come apart for him and settled Char's walls. 

Garma felt Char lose his rhythm slightly and heard rustling, he looked up to see Char ripping a condom open with his mouth. "Don't bother, I've only ever been with you Char," Garma breathed out.

Char let the condom drop from his mouth almost comically, but there was nothing comical about the lust in his eyes. "Mine," he growled out, "Fuck, mine." Without warning, Char pulled his fingers out of Garma just before they would have hit his prostate, which he whined in annoyance. However, he soon felt the head of Char's cock push against his entrance. Char wasn't exactly gentle in his lust as he forced the first inch or so inside, causing Garma to wince slightly. Char soon corrected his misgivings and slowly pumped the rest of himself inside of Garma. Finally, their bodies were flush together and they were left staring into each other eyes as Char waited for Garma to adjust.

Rather than simply telling Char he was ready for him to move, Garma gently took Char's cheek in his hand as they panted together. And with a gentle whisper, he spoke, "I'm only yours."

For the first time, Char whined- almost as if he was pained. There was conflict in his eyes and then Garma understood. Even as Char started to gently thrust into him, the look never left Char. He wanted so badly to tell him, to give Char relief from his pain. To tell him he knew, he knew everything and he was still his, to do whatever we wanted to with. His words were no longer blind, he knew of Char's hate, its origin. He knew very well his blood could of, should of, been on Char's hands. And if that was what it took to relieve Char, he was will to pay the price.

"Garma I must confess something, I-"

"Char, I know."

"No Garma, I, I," Char struggled out, unsure of himself for perhaps the first time in forever. Unsure which path was the one to take. But Garma knew his love, he wouldn't make him choose, just react.

"I know who you are, Char, what you've done. I've been with you so long, I know why you keep me at a distance."

"Garma you couldn't possible-"

"Casval, I know you used to be Casval. And I know you tried to kill me. I was so afraid of you at first, but I forgave you."

"You...you forgave me? Garma, how could you?"

"Because I am a fool and I know it. I love you, Char, I love you. If you have been waiting all these years to strike me down, do it now. I love you too much to stop you" Garma panted out, rolled his hips all the time. Garma reached up and pulled the dagger from its hiding place and forced it into Char's hand and up against his neck.

At that moment, Char stilled. He looked down at the man who had given himself to him. Garma was beautiful and lithe laid out so, even more so in his honestly. He was far more honest, more earnest that Char could ever hope to be. He was so cursed, cursed by his birth, by his adoration for himself. And now he was presented with everything he had been working towards, served on a silver platter. Garma Zabi, willingly giving up his life.

At that moment, his decision was made. He broke Garma's grip and the look of determination in his eyes, it made Garma believe this moment was his last. But Char whipped the dagger across the room and wrapped his arms around Garma, thrusting into him with full earnestly.

"No, I can't. Not now, not ever. I, I…," Char choked out.

"Hush its okay, this is enough for me, my love," Garma said through tears, he let him imagine that perhaps, for a second, Char Aznable loved him back. Whether it was or just a lapse in judgment, he couldn't care. Because right now, at this moment, Char Aznable was his. 

"I know who you are, constrained by your forefather just am I. We could forsake them, run away. Make our own faction, not Zabi or Deikun. but Aznables," Garma panted out between moans. He thought of himself as brave, but he was too much of a coward to utter the word family.

It was too much, too good for Char. A fantasy he could never follow but wanted to, yearned to and it was offered to him by his prince. He wouldn't have to be alone, his prince, his husband would be with him. It was too much, he was only a man of flesh and blood.

Lust overtook and he thrust deeper into Garma, his lover. "Garma, stay with me Garma," he begged.

"I'm yours, Char. I'm never leaving. I would be yours, lawfully, if you asked," Garma responded breathily and it was too much 

Char groaned and bite into Garma's neck as he thrust hard and harder bringing them both closer to completion. "Char, love, Char, just ask. Please just ask and I'll never leave. Let me take your name"

"To hell with it, marry me Garma. I need you. If you must be mine, you must be completely mine."

"Yes, yes, yes," Garma moaned out as an answer and encouragement. They clung on closer to each other, Garma's dick trapped between the hot friction of their stomachs and Char relentless pace, he couldn't last. Within a second, he was cumming with a shout. Char feeling Char clench around him followed suit, pulling him into a passionate kiss.

They broke away, both panting and broken in more ways than one. Char laid on top of Garma, panting and heaving. Garma gently pets his lover's hair to calm him. He didn't need Char to say anything more, even if he went back on his decision. He, still, would always be his and always be waiting. As sleep started to creep upon him, he thought to himself that Garma Aznable had a nice ring to it.


End file.
